


caution: beware of dog

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: The Seiseki soccer team decides to do a secret santa gag gift exchange for the holidays.Someone gets Kimishita a leash and collar.It ends... well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zael ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zael+%3B%29).



> NOTE: i hate this is so late aksldkdjsk
> 
> warning: actually not that much kink involved. well. its more the dynamic than anything else
> 
> this is ooc and wish fulfillment ;)

They're all crammed into one of the third-year dorms.

"Open your presents already!" Haibara shouts gleefully.

Kimishita, rolling his eyes, slides his fingers expertly under the tape on his gift, separating it from the wrapping paper in the meticulous way he'd learned to do as a child, unwrapping it in one piece before opening the hand-sized black box.

Inside...

It's a collar.

Kimishita blinks.

Not expensive, obviously- it's for a large dog, a fake black leather strip about an inch wide, with tiny, cheap metal studs embedded along it, and when he looks a little deeper he sees there's a thin leash too.

Kimishita can't help it.

He snorts in laughter.

The rest of the team laughs- Mizuki cocks his head, Usui chuckles. Kimishita rolls his eyes and drops the gift back in the box. 

Ooshiba's eyes track its fall from Kimishita's hands into the cushioning.

~~~~~~

"Give that to me." Ooshiba glares. 

"Eh?" Kimishita blinks, taken aback for once. "The collar? That gag gift? What do you want with that?"

Ooshiba rolls his eyes, presumably because of what he percieves to be Kimishita's stupidity, and grabs the collar out of Kimishita's hand. He pauses to register the feel of the fake leather against his fingers before unlatching it, the clasp where it's linked to the leash still tethered in Kimishita's other fist jingling, and Kimishita's eyes widen as Ooshiba brings his hands up to fasten the collar around his own throat.

"What the hell-" Kimishita starts. His eyes are fixed on where the black strip marks against Ooshiba's skin.

When his hands come away, Ooshiba's face is stretched in a vicious smile.

He grabs hold of the leash in the middle, where it's hanging between them, and yanks- Kimishita instinctively tightens his grip, and the result is him being forced to stumble a half-step closer to this nutcase.

"I'm gonna drag you around with this, Kimishita." Ooshiba grins. "Can you handle a dog like me?"

Kimishita forgets to breathe.

This isn't some out-of-character submission.

This is a challenge.

A similarly sinister, sharp smile spreads across Kimishita's lips, and he wraps the leash a few times in his fist before jerking his hand down, reveling in Ooshiba's choke of surprise when his head is pulled almost level with Kimishita's.

Honestly, what did he expect, tying a noose around his neck and giving Kimishita the end of the rope?

"Try me." He grins, watching the way every muscle in Ooshiba's body seems to tense in anticipation.

~~~~~~

"Mucchan!"

"Hmm?" Mucchan looks up from his work. "What?"

The other second-year snorts.

"You dumbass," he says, "Kimishita was your assignment, right? What the fuck were you thinking, getting that guy a dog collar?"

Mucchan laughs.

"I dunno." He shrugs. "'member, last year, Kimishita kept talkin' about how forwards were his dogs or something? I thought it'd be funny."

His friend shakes his head at his stupidity, smiling nonetheless.

~~~~~~

**[11:38] Stupid Kiichi: come to my place.**

[11:45] Kimishita: Don't text in class, idiot.

**[11:45] Stupid Kiichi: dont tell me what 2 do!**

**[11:45] Stupid Kiichi: tonight.**

[11:50] Kimishita: Why?

**[11:50] Stupid Kiichi: bc i want u to.**

[11:50] Kimishita: Is that a reason???

[11:50] Kimishita: ...Fine.

[11:50] Kimishita: I'll hear you out.

~~~~~~

Kimishita sticks his hand in his pocket, the other preoccupied with the Seiseki bag slung over his shoulder.

It's fairly cold, being winter, and he tries to shrink even deeper into his warm coat as he walks, breath fogging in the air. It's not quite dark, but when he finally gets up to the front door of Ooshiba's house he's slightly glad and raises one hand to press the doorbell.

The door opens almost right away.

"You came." Ooshiba says, staring at him.

Kimishita shrugs.

"I decided to." He replies, shifting from foot to foot. "Are you going to let me in?"

Ooshiba moves out of the doorway.

"You gonna tell me what I'm doing here?" Kimishita snarks, stepping inside and toeing his shoes off, leaving them neatly by the door. "Or-"

"Did you bring it?" Ooshiba interrupts, watching him. Everything about him- the way he stands, the way he turns his head, the way he tenses his fingers- screams restrained hunger.

Kimishita narrows his eyes. He'd had a feeling about this...

"What," he says, "is this why you called me over?" He looks sideways, upwards at Ooshiba. Ooshiba scowls and looks down at him.

"Tell me." He insists, and Kimishita rolls his eyes and takes his bag off his shoulder, unzipping it and pulling out the thing he knows Ooshiba is asking about- he can tell from the lack of other shoes by the door that no one but Ooshiba is home, but it remains to be seen how long that will last.

"Your room." Kimishita says, feeling the cheap leather texture in his hands- the idea of this strap cinched tight around Kiichi's throat gives him a little thrill, he's not going to deny that.

Ooshiba huffs.

"Make me." He challenges, staring Kimishita down until Kimishita scowls at him and unclasps the collar at the metal buckle, leaning up to wrap the black leather around Kiichi's neck, against his smooth skin. Ooshiba shivers.

"Who would have thought you want something like this." Kimishita murmurs, almost softly, and smiles when Ooshiba lets him clip the collar well around his neck, sees the tension bleed out of his shoulders when Kimishita runs his fingers around the edges, makes sure it's not too tight, and leans back to give an exploratory tug on the leash.

"Shut up." Ooshiba grunts, but he's perfectly still- not his usual constant movement, restless chatter, but a kind of almost-calm that seems to flood him at the locking of the collar around his throat. 

Kimishita legs about half a grin creep up his face.

"So you are capable of shutting up and listening to other people for three seconds." He faux-muses. "They just have to do this to you."

He pulls a little bit on the leash, just the tiniest bit downwards, and Ooshiba lets out a tiny gasp of surprise before jerking his head back upwards, making Kimishita scowl and really yank on the leash, forcing Ooshiba to arch his back forward, the breath leaving his lungs in a huff.

"You keep pulling me down to your eye level." He laughs, out of breath, eyes never leaving Kimishita's, eating at the hunger he can see there. "Compensating for something?"

Kimishita scowls blackly and whacks him in the head. Ooshiba yelps and recoils- Kimishita lets him, slackening his grip on the leash.

"I didn't come here to fuck around the whole time." Kimishita mutters, not letting go of the lead, but sliding his hand into the loop so that it circles his wrist like a bracelet and pulling the other boy through the house, to his room, making his way to Ooshiba's desk, dropping his bag on the floor next to it and sitting in the desk chair. "I have actual work to do, too, you know."

Ooshiba follows, helpless to do anything else, and stands awkwardly by the desk as Kimishita takes out his language textbook and opens it to what looks like the homework due tomorrow that Ooshiba hasn't done- he huffs and crosses his arms, turning his head the slightest bit and feeling the collar settle around his neck.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks angrily, because Kimishita hasn't given him any instructions, even though he's holding onto his throat by one intentfully relaxed hand. He sure as hell doesn't need Kimishita's instruction, but he wants-

"Sit down." Kimishita interrupts his train of thought, not looking up from his book. His voice is different from when they bicker and argue- authoritative, and Ooshiba scowls even as his shoulders tense. "Do some work for once, or something."

Ooshiba glances around.

"I can't sit on the bed from here." He complains, dropping his arms from where they're crossed on his chest but leveling a petulant glare at the side of Kimishita's head. When that doesn't provoke a response besides a twitch in Kimishita's brow and- what's that- a slight flush, Ooshiba frowns and tugs on his end of the leash, pulling Kimishita's left hand and disturbing the paper he's writing on, letting his pencil scrawl a chalky gray mark trailing off the side of the sheet and onto the desk.

Kimishita stops moving.

Ooshiba swallows.

The motion makes his adam's apple bob against the restrictive strap of the collar, and he feels himself tense when Kimishita slowly turns to him, the most irritated look Ooshiba's seen today settling between his furrowed brows-

"Kiichi," he starts, "sit the fuck down."

Ooshiba glares.

"You think you're gonna get me to sit on the floor?" He sneers, and he can feel the spirit of their antagonism rising in his chest, setting him alight- this is good, this is familiar, except Kimishita is holding the end of the leash that's hooked to the black collar around his throat, and Kimishita looks him directly in the eyes, seeing his challenge, and pulls slowly but firmly on the leash, dragging Ooshiba down.

"Are you," Kimishita scowls, "going to sit down?"

Ooshiba sits down.

~~~~~~

It's unexpectedly nice.

That's the thought gradually creeping up on Ooshiba, and he flips a page, letting a hand wander idly to the strap around his neck, running a finger under it, between the leather and his skin. He sighs and pulls his knees almost to his chest, as far up as he can with his horrendous flexibility, and dumps his book on the ground, burying his head in his arms.

Something presses the top of his head.

Ooshiba tenses, and almost looks up, about to tell Kimishita off for propping things up on him- he's not a table, even if he is on the ground- but a moment later fingers slide almost gently through his hair, touching his scalp, and he really does freeze. Kimishita's hand cards through his hair, softly, and Ooshiba can't see the expression on his face, but he doesn't know if he would want to. Would it be impossibly fond, like he imagines, with that tiny smile quirking Kimishita's lips, or more realistically, an irritated look of obligation or, worse, complete indifference...

Ooshiba almost shakes his head to clear his thoughts, but that would dislodge Kimishita's hand. It feels nice, really, so he puts the wondering about the other boy's intentions out of his mind.

As much as he can.

~~~~~~~

He's not quite sure how long they sit like that. At some point, the backs of Ooshiba's legs start to go numb, so he stands up, but there's only so far he can go with the restraint of a leashed collar around his neck, so he lays back down on the floor.

"Hey." He calls up at Kimishita. "Don't make me wait around like this, are you done yet?"

Kimishita, not taking his eyes off his paper, scoffs at him.

"Is there something specific you want?" He mutters, and god, asking Ooshiba that question is a terrible idea because all kinds of crazy things jump to the tip of his tongue that he never wants to say and he's never quite sure how to stop them all from killing themselves and him by taking that leap into the free air of the real world, growing their terrible wings as words, so Ooshiba swallows instead and scowls.

"I don't wanna sit around here all day, that's for sure." He growls, and Kimishita looks around now, sensing his discontent. "Don't you know sitting in one place for too long is bad for you?"  
Kimishita turns to face him, and Ooshiba sits up, still glaring, cross-legged.

"Like you know anything about maintaining proper health." Kimishita rolls his eyes, but leans forward, stretching out a hand to touch his fingers to the cold metal buckle on the strap of the collar. Ooshiba freezes. Kimishita moves slowly, running his fingertips between the leather and Ooshiba.

"Stand up." He says, standing himself, pulling slightly on the leash. Ooshiba does, and as he's getting to his feet, is struck by the strangest urge. Part of him protests, but the feeling soars inside of him, swelling in his chest- he looks down at Kimishita and feels the pull to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him, to feel the pressure of his lips against Ooshiba's own-

"What did you want?" Kimishita interrupts his train of thought, eyebrows drawing together. "When you texted me."

Ooshiba shakes his head.

"I have no idea." He responds, honestly, coarsely, his voice rough in his throat. "I..."

Kimishita watches him.

"What do you want now?" He asks bluntly.

Ooshiba flushes, glares.

"What do you think?" He mocks, and Kimishita scowls and yanks the leash so they're almost nose-to-nose, Ooshiba stumbling forward.

"Aren't you going to do something?" He taunts him, almost, a glimmer of expectation in his eyes and a challenge in the glint of his teeth, and Ooshiba restrains himself, tries to. "Show me the resolve you're so proud of, huh?"

Ooshiba snaps.

He rushes forwards, pressing Kimishita's lips to his, and Kimishita is more than ready to meet him head on- Kimishita pushes back at him, one hand circling around his chest and waist, the other moving up to press at the skin of his neck, to wrap his fingers underneath and around the collar still cinched around Ooshiba's neck. Ooshiba leans down, burying one hand in Kimishita's hair and sliding the other around his waist, turning his head to kiss him deeply.

They break apart, panting.

"How's that for resolve?" Ooshiba says breathlessly, feeling exhalted, jubilant, like he's just scored three goals in a row and everyone in the stands is cheering his name except this is caused by just one person- Kimishita Atsushi. 

Kimishita laughs for the first time in the night.

"I haven't even started to test you yet." He grins. There's a looming danger in his words and in his voice. Ooshiba chuckles and leans forward to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: reinforce my ego: [tumblr](http://kimishitaatsushi.tumblr.com), [twitter](http://twitter.com/serpentinej)
> 
> join the [shibakimi discord](https://discord.gg/CpK2RHv) to encourage me to write a smutty continuation... you bad influence. ;)


End file.
